


Veracity

by milk_b4_the_cereal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Baking, Cookies, Curses, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Leon and Kaito are cousins cause fuck you i guess, M/M, One Shot, Oumota Day, Oumota Day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_b4_the_cereal/pseuds/milk_b4_the_cereal
Summary: Ouma was acting weird, and Kaito decides to investigate. I can't write summaries.Written for Oumota Day 2020. I used all three prompts, pranks, stars, and scarves, although they aren't too prominent in the story.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Yonaga Angie & Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	Veracity

Something felt off about Ouma. Kaito watched the purple-haired boy shift in his seat uncomfortably, tugging his scarf over his mouth. He hadn’t made a single malicious remark that entire lesson, hadn’t even let out his trademark ‘nishinishinishinishi.” Something was terribly wrong with the prankster. 

Many would expect the astronaut to gladly accept this break, including himself, but he had begun to warm up to the boy, and enjoyed the hours of banter that came alongside being- friends??- with him. While Ouma was prone to switching personalities faster than you could say ‘DICE’ it was usually in a teasing manner, a mere tactic to piss off his classmates, or more specifically, Kaito. Having him so unnaturally quiet was worrying. 

That would be Kaito’s excuse, he decided, if Maki or Shuichi questioned why he was staring at the back of the prankster’s head during class. As the bell rang signalling lunchtime rang, Kaito picked up his note-less notebook and bag and watched Ouma shove his way out of the classroom. He gave a wave to the teacher and pushed his way through the door, mumbling a few apologies to Tsumugi and Rantaro. He stepped out, his eyes scouring the halls for any signs of the gremlin. 

“Is everything alright Momota-kun?” Shuichi tapped the astronaut on his shoulder and tugged his hat over his eyes. Kaito turned to smile at his two sidekicks, noticing their worried faces. 

“Everything’s great guys! What’s up? In need of help from the great Luminary Of The Stars?” He pushed his fists together and grinned at them. 

“Not really... Just wondering if you’re doing alright? You seemed awfully distracted during class.” Maki tugs at a pigtail nervously, staring off into a point in the distance just over Kaito’s shoulder. 

“Don’t worry Maki-Roll! Feeling great” he gives the two a side hug and grins at them again. “Ouma’s just acting a little odd, don’t ya think?” He releases them from his arms to scratch the back of his head awkwardly. 

“I suppose so” Shuichi nods his head thoughtfully. “He’s probably up to something, nothing to worry about.” He tries to assure the astronaut. 

“I don’t know man… something seems off about him. Do you know where he is?” 

“Yah-hah!! Himiko placed a great curse on Ouma-kun! He’s unable to speak lies for the next 24 hours!” Kaito jumps at Angie and Himiko’s sudden appearance. 

“Hey, guys! Didn’t see you there!” Himiko gives a slight wave but otherwise remains quiet. He smiles awkwardly, watching the artist smile at the three, unblinking. Angie’s…. Angie’s kinda scary sometimes. 

“What’s this about a curse?” Maki questions the girls. 

“Himiko-chan used her powerful magic to enchant the boy! God is very proud of her! He will learn his lesson in the next 24 hours, I assure you!” She grins again, beaming at the trio.

“A curse? That… doesn’t seem very realistic.” The detective tugs down his hat once more. 

“Nyeh.. it wasn’t exactly intentional.” Himiko rubs her eyes before continuing. “Nothing but a prank misfire, that’s all. Didn’t have enough mana.” 

“Ah… okay then?” Shuichi watches her trod off elsewhere, Angie skipping off alongside the mage. 

“Should we be worried?” Maki continues to pull at her hair awkwardly. 

“Ouma-kun’s probably just pulling their leg, you know what he’s like,” Shuichi reassures her. 

“Don’t worry guys, I’ll get the truth out of him, or my name isn’t Kaito Momota, Luminary Of The Stars!” He gives them one last grin before marching off to find the prankster. 

Thirty minutes later and still no sign of Ouma. He’d looked in every classroom, checked with Angie twice, scoured the entire school only to come up with nothing. He was about to call it a day when he heard a branch snap near the fountain. Out of curiosity. He poked his head around the corner and spotted the prankster sitting on a park bench, watching the water flow down into the basin. 

“Hey, Ouma!” Kaito called out, wincing at how aggressive it sounded. The boy turned, his eyes widening slightly, dropping the snapped twig in his hands. 

“Wow, Momota-chan! You look like you’ve been looking for little ol’ me for quite a while!” Ouma’s treacherous grin snaking it’s way onto his face. “Probably heard about Himiko’s curse, didn’t you? Here to force the truth out of me? I mean, why else would you be here?” He slams his mouth closed and glares at the astronaut. 

“Holy shit.” Ouma looked away at this remark, and one half of the broken stick back up. “Ouma.. did Himiko actually curse you?” 

Nothing. It was like Ouma had gone completely mute. Kaito scratched the back of his head and sighed, before moving to sit next to him. 

“I promise I’m not gonna force you to talk.” He tries. Still nothing. “How much longer do you have left?” Ditto. “Do you just want to stay here or-”

“For someone who’s ‘not gonna make me talk’ you seem awfully nosey.” Kaito turned a crimson pink at this a glared at Ouma. 

“I’m just trying to help here, Ouma. You seem a little out of sorts. Besides, it’s best that I’m here, and not Miu or some shit.” The prankster snorted, and Kaito’s face burned. 

“I guess you’re right. As always.” He smiled bitterly. 

“Holy shit. Kokichi Ouma admitting someone else is right for once? Himiko should curse you more often.” Ouma lets out another laugh at this and holyshitwhyishisfacesorednow. Kaito reminds himself to check his temperature later, he might be coming down with something. 

“Anyways,” he scratches the back of his head again, coughing awkwardly. “Do you wanna get out of here?” 

“My, my Momota-chan, you move quick, don’t you?” Ouma sniggers, covering his mouth with a small hand. 

“Not like that idiot!” He recoils. “Whatever, just, come on.” He grabs the smaller boys hand and pulls him up, not taking his smaller figure into account, leading to the prankster crashing face-first into his chest. 

“Gah! Really Momota-chan, no need to be so violent!” He rubs his face, and Kaito passing off the colour on Ouma’s cheeks and effect of the cold wind. 

“Shit, sorry man. Didn’t mean to. You’re just really light, you know?” 

“I can’t tell if I should be flattered or insulted.” 

“I didn’t mean- you know what? Nevermind. Just come with me.” He grabs the pranksters arm again and leads him away from the bench. “I’m not going to let you isolate yourself for the rest of the day just because of some made-up curse. We’re going to do something productive.”

“Really? What do you have in mind?” Ouma jogs to catch up with Kaito, being half-dragged along all the same. The astronaut slows his pace at this, and he catches up. 

“Well, it’s my cousin’s friends birthday soon, and he expects me to make something for him, since he can’t bake for shit. The problem is, neither can I, so I was hoping to get some practice in before the big day. Last time I tried baking something, I ended up sick for a week, and I have a feeling birthday boy’s boyfriend won’t let that slide.” 

The shorter of the two processes this for a few seconds. “His boyfriend? You mean the hall monitor? Ishimaru or something like that?”

“Yeah, that’s the one. How’d you know?” Ouma looks away at this, his grip on Kaito’s hand tightening. 

“Ouma, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” His voice softens slightly. 

“I know, but I want to say it. It feels weird being this honest. Usually, I’d tell you how he’s caught me sneaking around in the middle of the night, but we’ll both know I’m lying. In reality, it’s just ‘cause we’re both fuck ups who see the same counsellour every second Thursday.”

“Kokichi..” 

“No, no. I’m fine. You’re not going to tell anyone about Ishimaru though, right? If word got around that the stellar, amazing student needs counselling his boyfriend won’t hesitate to beat me up. And I hate to admit it, butI’ve dealt with enough of that shit to know that I won’t enjoy it.” 

“No, no, ‘course not. I’m Kaito Momota, Luminary Of The Stars! I wouldn’t hurt someone’s reputation like that!” He punches his fists together and grins, before taking Ouma’s hand once more before continuing to walk towards the kitchen. “Anyways, we should get going if we want to finish up before dark.”

As the boys walk the gravel path towards the main building, Kaito ponders the implications of Ouma’s curse. Technically, he could just stay silent for the next 16 hours or so, but Kaito was interested in what hid behind his mask. What was Ouma really like, behind those thick metal walls of lies he had built around himself? Even after just a glimpse of his true self, and he was hungry for more. 

“So Momota-chan. What kind of biscuits are you forcing poor defenceless me to make?” He puts the back of his free hand against his head dramatically and falls back slightly. 

“Hah hah hah Ouma. Quit grumbling, it’ll turn into a habit. And I was just thinking choc-chip? Pretty simple, not too difficult.” 

“What? Mere choc-chip cookies? The audacity! You can’t just give somebody choc-chip cookies for their birthday! That’s like spitting in their face and saying they aren’t worth the trouble!” He insists. 

“Yeesh, okay man. We won’t make choc-chip. How do you know so much about biscuits anyway?” He grins again, feeling his face heat up. He must really be getting sick. Maybe he shouldn’t be making food.

“Well, I love tea parties!” Kaito lets out a snort at this. 

“Wait, really? You, Kokichi Ouma, the ‘Ultimate Supreme Leader’ loves tea parties?”

“What? Is it really that unbelievable? Tea parties are fun! And a good way to rewind after too much work. Everyone in D.I.C.E has mandatory tea breaks!” If Kaito’s remembered correctly, D.I.C.E was the group of misfit kids who followed Ouma around and committed small, forgettable crimes. The truth had come out quite some time ago, using Shuichi’s detective skills, but it wasn’t a surprise to anyone. A mere teenager leading an army of over 10,000 wasn’t very likely, even if said teenager was an Ultimate. To his knowledge, nobody in the group attended Hopes Peak aside from Ouma, but they could often be found hanging around after school ended. 

He pushes open the doors to the cafeteria, waving to two upperclassmen as they passed. The kitchen was available to any students at practically all times but was usually invaded by the food-related ultimates. It seems as though the two boys had hit the jackpot though, as the kitchen was empty except for a handful of upperclassmen in the corner, about to head out with steaming cups of tea. 

“Well, tea party expert. What kind of biscuits would best suit the occasion?” Ouma rubs his chin thoughtfully, pondering the question a little too much too Kaito’s liking. 

“You don’t really seem to be skilled enough to make a variety of favours if the cupcakes you made for Yonaga-chan’s birthday stand for anything-”

“Hey!”

“So simple butter cookies should do. And we can decorate them, so you can work on those horrendous art skills of yours!” He lets go of Kaito’s hand to start the search for a recipe book. The taller boy fights down the urge to protest. It’s probably just because his hands are warm. 

“Well you’re opinion doesn’t matter anyway, those cupcakes were great.”

“Momota-chan. Be serious here. Do you really think they were good?” He stares at the astronaut, which would probably have been more intimidating if not for the dramatic height difference. 

“Okay.. so they weren’t great. But that’s exactly what you’re here for. But you don’t need to be so harsh about it.”

“You’re the one who decided to hang out with someone cursed into honesty. Besides, the cupcakes were kinda cute.” Ouma turned away to grab a cookbook and placed it on the counter before skipping off again. Kaito processes this statement, his face burning. Holy shit, he must really be sick. Hopefully, Ouma doesn’t catch it. 

After they- or mainly Ouma- got all the ingredients, they set about making the dough. While doing so, they continued to chat about random subjects, from homework to classmates. 

“What was Yumeno-chan originally planning to do?”

“What?” Ouma looks up from the cookbook he had been studying intensely. 

“Yumeno-chan said this whole curse was a prank misfire, so what was she originally going to do?” He grabbed cookie cutters from a drawer and lay them out to study their shapes. 

“I don’t really think I want to know. This is punishment enough, so whatever she was originally planning was probably ten times worse.” 

“Ouch. Is hanging out with me really that bad?” He laughs good-naturedly. 

“Of course not! It’s actually been pretty fun today. And I-” His eyes widen and he slams his mouth shut. “Nevermind.” His sudden silence stuns Kaito. Just when he thought he could get Ouma to open up, he sudden springs back closed like a clam. 

“Okay then... Anyway, what shapes should we make?” He asks, pointing to the colourful cookie cutters he brought out. 

“Hmm… maybe circles, their pretty easy. Definitely diamonds,” he says as he moves the stencils over to his side of the workbench. Kaito takes the star ad spade cookie cutters and begins to roll out the dough. He watches Kokichi sneak the heart shape cookie cutter over to his side but decides not to mention it. 

After he finishes, they start to cut out shapes and move them onto a tray with baking paper. They end up with about three trays, with an assortment of stars, circles, spades, diamonds, and a few hearts. Ouma grabs the used spoon and begins licking off any remaining icing, hopping onto the counter to watch Kaito put the trays in the oven and set a timer. 

“Now that that’s all done, what icing colours do you want?” They both think for a while before Ouma speaks up over a mouthful of dough. 

“Purple. Maybe yellow or black? And some white, that’s always good.” He begins to collect the ingredients for the icing while Kaito washes the dishes. He mixes the icing and colours them before separating them into five bags, the fifth having a noticeably smaller amount than the rest. 

“What’s the pink icing for?” he nods his head towards it, moving to grab a hand to dry off his hands. 

“You’ll find out,” Ouma answers, an ominous smile on his face. 

When the timer goes off, the two boys are ready with five bags of icing; red, white, black, purple and pink. They let the cookies cool for a few minutes and put away all the dishes Kaito had washed and dried before. Kaito eyed the rosy icing suspiciously. 

“Why pink?” He asks the prankster, hoping to get an honest answer and not just silence.

“I noticed you made a few heart cookies and I was hoping I could give a few to someone special.” He said quietly, not looking at the astronaut. 

“Oh.” Why did he feel disappointed? It’s not like he liked Ouma or anything. That’d be fucking weird, wouldn’t it? “Well, good for you man! Who’s the lucky lady?” 

“Actually, Momota-kun, it’s a guy.” His heart jumped at the idea that he might still have a chance. Wait. What the fuck? Kaito wasn’t into dudes like that. And besides, Ouma had been flirting with Shuichi all year, always following the trio around and pestering them. It’s probably him. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, is it Shuichi? You always seem to be following him so I was just thinking-”

“It’s not Saihara-kun.” Ouma began to move the cooled biscuits to a plate so they could start icing them. 

“Is it Amami-kun then? You seem to pester him a lot too so-”

“It’s not Amami-kun either. Can you just… drop it please?” Kaito was silent at this, cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

“Sorry man, didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” He began to try to ice the spade-shaped biscuits, only for the icing to come out sloppy and unprofessional. 

“Here, let me try.” Ouma set down the diamond he was working on and took hold of Kaito’s hands, wrapping them around the bag of purple icing. He showed the astronaut how to maneuver the icing around the biscuit, creating a spade-shaped border around the edge. He then filled it in and used a toothpick to smoothen out any lumps. 

“There. Now you try.” He watched the astronaut fill in a circle with white icing, leaving a somewhat messy border, but better than his other attempts. Kaito grinned and picked up the red icing to decorate a diamond. Ouma returned to decorating his own, and they decorate in silence until they get to the last few. 

“He’s nice.” The prankster breaks the silence, causing Kaito to mess up the biscuit he was working on. 

“What?”

“The guy I like. He’s really nice and always thinks about others before himself. He seems pretty confident but wears a mask, just like me. Only he’s a pretty terrible actor.” He laughs at this, and Kaito laughs with him. 

“He seems like a really cool guy Ouma. Good luck with giving them to him. Just tell me if he rejects you and I can go beat him up.” They both laugh again and reach for another cookie, the last two. In his hand, Kaito holds a heart, the only one Ouma hadn’t already decorated with either his trademark checker pattern or a simple pink icing. 

“You want this one too?” He offers it to the shorter boy, who’s halfway through decorating a star with the remaining pink icing. 

“I think I’m good. Why don’t you give it to someone you like?” He suggests. Kaito shrugs at this before decorating it with the last of the purple icing. 

After the last of the biscuits, they both taste teste one and start to clean up. 

“Honestly, these aren’t too bad Momota-chan.” Kokichi says before biting into another diamond-shaped biscuit. “Your decoration skills could use some work, but I’m sure you’re cousin’s friends won’t mind.” 

“It was all thanks to you though, Ouma. I’m not sure what I could do without my sidekick!” The astronaut exclaims, drying off the dishes he had finished washing. 

“Sure, because I’m the sidekick here.” Kokichi moves all the pink hearts into a separate box and moves them to the side. 

“Want to go half-half?” Kaito suggests. “I can keep some for Maki-Roll and Shuichi, and you can give some to your D.I.C.E friends.”

“Sounds like a deal,” the prankster agrees. 

After they finish cleaning up, Ouma hands Kaito a box and a ziploc bag containing the heart biscuit. He has two boxes himself, one for his romantic interest, and one for D.I.C.E.

“You can just have the biscuit if you want, but if you have anyone in mind who you’d like to give it to, I say go for it. Anybody with half a brain would go out with you. He smiles. Kaito grins right back, before taking notice of the time. 

“Oh shit, it’s a lot later then I thought it was. I’ve gotta go, see you tomorrow?” Kokichi chews on his lip and looks like he’s about to say something, but sighs instead. 

“See you tomorrow Momota-chan.”

As steps into the cold winter air and hurries down the steps, he hears Ouma calling for him. Turning around, he sees the prankster hurrying down the steps, two boxes in hand. 

“Jesus Christ Momota-chan, you walk fast.”

“Something wrong? I have to hurry man.” He jabs a thumb behind his shoulder to indicate that he’s in a rush. 

“No, nothing’s wrong, you just forget something.” He takes the singular purple heart biscuit from on top of Kaito’s other box of cookies and places another box on top of it before returning the ziploc bag. 

“Anyways, I’m going to go now, see you tomorrow.” He hurries off, a singular box in hand. Confusion swarms Kaito’s mind. He already had all of his biscuits so what was that? He opens the box to be greeted with the sight of pink hearts, a singular checkered star on top. Oh. Oh. He feels his cheeks warm up again and knows he can’t blame the chill in the air this time. Ouma likes him. Likes-likes him. He feels like a schoolgirl, he’s so giddy. He picks up the boxes again and looks at the singular purple heart he’d made. 

“Why don’t you give it to someone you like?”

And if Ouma was given a purple, heart-shaped biscuit that morning, once the curse had worn off and he had begun to fear the consequences of his actions, then only they had to know.


End file.
